Clash of Both Worlds
by two-blonde4u03
Summary: Ash just found out his father is Morty of Ecruteak City, his Mom is pregnant with a baby sister, and Professor Oak wants to speak with Ash about something important while havoc breaks across regions! Plz R/R!
1. Baby Sister

 Ash had just won the last of the 8 Johto League Gym Leaders!! Feeling triumphant, Ash ran to the nearest Pokemon center. They immediately had heard about Ash's defeat of the Dragon Misses, Clair, and immediately took his pokemon for healing. "You should call your mom! I'm sure she'd be happy to know, Ash," Misty exclaimed as Ash whooped for joy. "Great idea!" He ran to the phone and dialed home. 

         At first, he thought he had dialed the wrong number. A man with blond hair had answered the phone and he looked vaguely familiar. "Hey, Ash! What's going on?" It was  Morty, the Ghost Gym Leader in Ecruteak City.  "Morty! What are you doing in my house?" Ash replied, acting on first instinct. "I'm your Dad, didn't Mom ever tell you?" he replied, "Hey Delia-whoa, hey watch where your going (Mimey had just hit Morty in the back with his mop)- Ash is on the phone!" Ash's mom ran into view, "Hi, honey! How are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine! Why didn't you every tell me my father was a Gym Leader?"

"I didn't tell you? Hi, Misty, Brock!"

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum!" They both replied in unison. 

"Excuse me, Mom! Don't change the subject!"

"Sorry, hon. I thought I told you before you left?"

"Well, you didn't!"

Delia looked confused. "Oh, well. Now you know!" She exclaimed, smiling. "How was your match with Clair?"

"I won! Ha ha! Typhlosion and Feraligator and Pikachu were awesome!!"

"That's great!! I must tell Proffesor Oak right away!"

Ash blushed. Mom was the grape-vine in Ketchum. She either told everything she heard or spread what was going on. 

"Oh, honey! I forgot to tell you!"

Ash looked worried at this point, "Tell me what?"

"I'm going to have a baby! In a few weeks' time! It's supposed to be a girl!"

Ash's jaw dropped. "I'm not going to be an only child any more? Awesome!!" He jumped up and down!! "Woo-ee!!"

Delia was laughing too, "I'm glad your happy!" 

"Happy, I'm way beyond happy! So for sure it's a girl???"

"Yeah!"

"I get to have a baby sister, I'm going to have a baby sister!" He danced around making everyone in the Pokemon Center look at him with disgust. Brock grabbed Ash's shoulder and sat him back down at his chair, "Ash, you can celebrate later!"

Nurse Joy walked over with Ash's tray of pokeballs. "They are all healed, I_" Brock ran over to her and said, "You can heal me whenever you want to! Eh…-Ouch! Misty, I'm not going to have an ear if you don't leave me alone! It's not my fault I have a weird obsession with girls!!" Misty still dragged him off and sat him down. 

The phone call finally ended and Ash said bye to his Dad. Apparently, Professor Oak wanted to speak with him about something. We'll soon find out what it is… Stay Tuned. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Poke Seer

Chapter 1: Baby Sister Review

Ash beat Clair, called his mom, found out Morty was his dad, will soon be a big bro to a baby sis, and Professor Oak wants to talk to him about something. 

Ash traveled down Route 45 and 46 with Misty and Brock. Battling many trainers and running into some fairly interesting ones like Skarmory and Gligar. Except only catching a Skarmory. He kept going on until he reached a hiker snoozing on the road, blocking the entire way. "We can't wake him!" Ash said after Brock shoved his shoulder. "Well, I'm sure as hell ain't staying here! Hey, Mister!" She hollered. The guy grunted and got up mumbling brushing the sand of himself. "Move!" Misty gestured and said. The smile laughed. "Not without a match, which one of you three will I battle?" 

Ash was just about to offer himself when a girl with beautiful, long, blue hair said, "Not again Uncle George! How many times have I told you not to battle wandering trainers passing thru here?" The Hiker aka: Uncle George played with his fingers, "Uh… I can't count. You know that." The mystery girl walked up the George and slapped him in the head, "Hey! That's not nice!" hollered Brock.  The girl turned around. 

She was beautiful! Her eyes were amber, her cheeks were lightly specked with glitter and blush, her teeth were pearl white, and she wore a gold lip-gloss. Besides Brock, even Ash melted.  "Well, you woke him up when you could've walked a dif route. Just for that I want a match!"

Ash snapped out of his daze. "I will!" He ran forward and threw out a pokeball, "Go, Typhlosion!" A weasel-like creature (but 10 times bigger) appeared with flames bursting from around his neck. He roared. The girl said, "Name please! You can't battle without your opponent's name! I'm Kris!" Ash felt really stupid, "Ash!" Kris thought that was an attack of Typhlosion's. "What?" 

"My name is Ash!" 

"Oh, ok. And this is…"

She threw out a pokeball that released a Slowking. "Whoa! I've only seen one of those before!" Ash exclaimed.

"Slowking, use your flamethrower!" Kris yelled. Slowking's ruby on his turban released a burst of flames straight at Typhlosion, barely making him flinch. Misty and Brock were stunned! A water/psychic pokemon use a fire attack?  Ash however didn't care, "Typhlosion Dynamic Punch!" Typhlosion ran towards Slowking and punched him with such a force that Slowking flew backwards and was knocked out when rocks fell onto him. "Slowking!!" Kris ran towards her down-and-out pokemon. "Yeah-hah!" Ash yelled and hugged Typhlosion around the middle. "You were awesome!" Typhlosion!"

      Kris returned Slowking with a smooth, "You were great!" Ash walked toward her as she stood up. "Nice match," Kris said. "You raised your Typhlosion well. My grandma is a Poke Seer and she teaches me how to determine how long you've raised your pokemon and how much they love you, you know stuff like that."

"Really? What do you know about Maganium here?" Ash released his large green pokemon that licked his face. Kris stood up and walked around Maganium a couple times, then finally: "You first met her about… ¾ of a year ago. She's totally in love with you. She's got a little of a crush on you. I'd be careful," Kris giggled and stroked Maganium's forehead. 

      Ash returned Maganium and said, "That's cool. Thanks." Kris returned a smile, "No prob! Where are you headed?"

Brock spoke up, "New Bark Town. Professor Elm is going to fly us to Goldenrod City Train so we can get back to Kanto."

Kris seemed delighted, "Oh! Well, I can send you to Goldenrod! My Charizard will be happy to take you there."

Misty said, "Well, okay! That'd be great! Thank you Kris!"

Kris did nothing but wink.  She released here Charizard, "Take Ash and his friends to Goldenrod, okay? Then come straight back! Be careful!" Charizard let Ash, Misty, and Brock along with Pikachu climb onto his back. He was a lot bigger than Ash's Charizard. A huge difference! He flied off into the sunset with everyone secure on his back.

Next Chapter will be coming out later!! Plz R/R!! 

I own the plot, the characters, I don't. 


	3. Train Ride to Kanto

Chapter 2 Review: Ash meets Kris and battles with her. She is a real Poke Seer. She offers her Charizard to take them to Goldenrod City so they can head back to Kanto.

Charizard beat his wings down harder as they drew nearer to Goldenrod. Pikachu had fallen asleep on Misty's lap and Brock, Ash, and Misty was still wide-awake. 

Charizard landed slowly in front of the house that Ash knew so well, the Day Care Center. Charizard let them off and took flight once again back to Kris. The Day Care people were watching over a Dragonair and Snubbul outside. "Hey Ash!" they called. "Hey!" Ash replied. And they kept on walking. 

A kid ran past them, knocking Brock over. "Oops! Sorry!" He called back and continued running. "Brock, are you okay?" Misty asked, helping Brock back up. "Wonder what's up?" Brock groaned. They walked further and saw a huge crowd in front of the Goldenrod City Store. 

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as Team Rocket's giant balloon rose from the top floor of the store. It had a large bag of goods attached to its bottom. "Let's go Maganium!" Ash yelled, releasing Maganium's pokeball. She appeared and licked Ash's face. "Now's not the time. Team Rocket's at work, go get 'em! Razor Leaf attack!" 

Maganium about-faced and shot seven razor-sharp leaves at the balloon. They shot straight thru the balloon. 

"Jessie, I thought you said that this balloon wouldn't pop!" complained James. "Team Rocket's zooming off again!!" They all yelled as the balloon let out all of its air and flew away. 

"Maganium return!" Ash called. The bag of goods landed right back on the top of the store and it made the ground shake. 

Everyone burst with applause. Ash blushed a rosy-pink and waved. The man up front had a voice projector that echoed his voice by ten times, yelled, "The sale is back on!!" A more load applause broke the air. 

Ash pulled Misty, Brock and Pikachu from the feet of everyone else trying to get into the store. They went straight to the Train Station. Ash reached inside his backpack and pulled out three tickets.  Brock, Misty and him approached the ticket-taker and gave him the tickets. "Enjoy your ride!" He smiled and waved them on. 

They got on the train and waited for it to leave. It took off at the speed of a bullet. "Whoa! I didn't think it would be this fast!" Cried Misty sitting down rather shakily. "Things can be surprising Misty," Brock said laughing. Pikachu was so shocked that he jumped under the chair and secured himself down there. 

The train stopped abruptly. Ash and friends got up and started to walk out. "Pika!" cried Pikachu, still caught under the chair. Ash let out a laugh, "You make me laugh, Pikachu!" He wrenched Pikachu out from under the chair and exited the train. 

They walked out of the train station to find themselves in Saffron City. No one in sight. Where is everyone? He walks toward the exit to the city to find that everyone is packed in there. What's going on?!

Plz R&R!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!!


	4. The Havoc Begins

**A/N- I know I haven't updated this in years, but I really want to pick it back up again. Sorry for keeping those of you who wanted more waiting for it! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Review: Ash and friends arrived in Goldenrod and stopped Team Rocket from stealing items from the department store before arriving in Saffron City in the Kanto region. But something isn't right... the city is empty and the community is crammed into the surrounding four exit booths.

"Everybody, please stay calm," exclaimed a policeman over the head of the bustling crowd.

Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked at each other inquiringly.

"Wonder what's going on," Ash said as Pikachu hopped up onto his head.

Brock tapped a nearby gentleman's shoulder to ask why everyone was so intent on leaving Saffron. The gentleman looked at Brock as though he was crazy.

"Didn't you see that large flying pokemon shooting lightning bolts everywhere?" he asked, pointing back at his home town.

The trio shook their heads as they had only just arrived.

"Well, now that nasty bird is taking it's roost in Silph Co. building, shooting out sparks at anything it sees moving. Everyone is trying to escape to safety."

"Oh," Ash mused as he watched the crowd slowly inching their way out of the booth that led to Cerulean City.

Misty and Brock were looking back at Saffron City and it became clear that several things had been struck throughout the city, with smoke rising in various locations.

Through the bustle of the crowd, a shriek was heard and a line of sparks shot from the top of the Silph Co. building, which happened to be the tallest and most elaborate building in the city. The sparks struck a swing that had blown in the wind.

Forty minutes passed before Ash, Brock, and Misty arrived in Cerulean City. They immediately went to the pokemon center to call Professor Oak.

"Why, hello there Ash. Are you in Kanto yet?" Professor Oak greeted them.

"Yeah, Professor. We're all here. Have you heard anything about what's going on in Saffron?"

Professor Oak looked concerned. "Saffron isn't the only city under attack. Cinnabar Island has been turned to ash by Moltres, the legendary firebird pokemon and Articuno has frozen parts of Lavender Town and Viridian City already. Zapdos is staying put in Saffron for some reason. When can you be in Pallet Town?"

Ash, taken aback by the abrupt change in topic, responded, "Well, I don't know Professor. I don't have Charizard or Pidgeot anymore so I can't fly-"

"Misty!" a female voice called. The trio looked towards the voice and saw two of her sisters, Lily and Violet.

"Hey Lily! Hey Violet!" Misty called back waving. The two girls rushed over to embrace Misty. They immediately started bombarding her with questions.

"It's about time you came home!"

"How have you been?"

"Why haven't you written?"

"Caught any new water pokemon?"

"Have you been washing your hair with the shampoo I recommended?"

Misty shrugged them off and told them she was just fine. Brock, however, was drooling again. Ash noticed and pushed Brock's jaw back up into place before turning back to the phone.

"Sorry, Professor," Ash said. "Misty's sisters just showed up."

"That's quite all right, Ash," Oak replied. "I don't really want you flying anyway, what with the havoc that's going on."

"Hey, Professor Oak!" Lily interrupted. "I couldn't help but overhear, but the Sensational Sisters are heading to Viridian City to help with the ice blockages on our show bus. We'd be happy to bring Misty and her friends down that way with us!"

"Perfect!" Professor Oak smiled. "I expect to see you soon then, Ash. Come straight to my laboratory, please."

"Will do, Professor."

Ash hung up the phone and turned to his friends. Misty seemed less enthused about this idea than her sisters.

"We have to do pedicures as we catch up on the bus, okay Misty? Daisy is already on the bus!" Violet exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Great..." Misty mumbled.

Nurse Joy brought around Misty's sisters pokemon and wished them luck on the task ahead of them. Lily and Violet kept talking enthusiastically about what they had been doing with Cerulean Gym while Misty was away as they led the trio to the show bus.

Chapter 5 in the works! Please R&R!


End file.
